


trying to find an island in the flood

by gravitropism



Series: Grad Students!AU [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grad Students!AU, M/M, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitropism/pseuds/gravitropism
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun make what they think is a mistake.





	trying to find an island in the flood

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. I guess you could read it alone but it will mean more if you read the rest.
> 
> I?? don't know why I wrote this; it doesn't fit in with the tone of other parts at all, but we're gonna let that go because I spent over two weeks writing it so I have to post it. If you were thirsty for some actual action, here it is. Also you can totally skip this part if you don't want to read porny bits. There is no plot.
> 
> r e g r e t
> 
> Title from Max's Lights Down Low. Enjoy!

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are sitting on Kyungsoo’s couch. Baekhyun’s feet are on the coffee table, but Kyungsoo can’t find it in himself to care.

It’s a Thursday night, and they just turned in a massive paper each. Their professor gave them tomorrow off, so naturally, after all that hard work, Baekhyun had the brilliant idea to get wasted. Problem is, everyone else has stuff to do the next day, so it’s just the two of them, sharing a bottle of what Kyungsoo thinks is tequila (by the burn).

“Where the fuck did Dae go?” Kyungsoo asks, debating putting his own feet up on the table. He shrugs, then does so. As hypocritical as it might be, in all likelihood neither of them will remember him doing it.

“He left, remember?” Baekhyun mumbles. “He got tired of you belting Frozen and went to my place with Chanyeol. That was like three hours ago, how drunk are you?”

Kyungsoo brings an arm up and checks his watch. It’s 1 am. “Whoa.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, and takes another swig from the bottle. He passes it to Kyungsoo. “It’s fine, just have more.”

Kyungsoo takes a drink, and the alcohol burns down his throat. It’s less fun with just two people, but he’s still having a good time. It’s Baekhyun, after all. Baekhyun, who is sitting very close to him.

He feels a hand creep across his thigh. When he looks down, he sees Baekhyun’s hand. Funny, it’s usually Minseok doing that. “Why are you touching me?” Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun shrugs, and scoots over so his side is pressed against Kyungsoo’s. “You’re warm,” is all he says.

That’s fine with Kyungsoo. He goes to rest his head on top of Baekhyun’s, because it happens to be there, but Baekhyun moves it. Kyungsoo lets out a grunt and looks at him.

Baekhyun is staring straight back, and their eyes meet. Kyungsoo squints. The alcohol is really taking affect now, and he feels a little floaty.

“Your eyelashes are pretty,” Kyungsoo says absently. He doesn’t know where that came from, but it’s true, Baekhyun has really long eyelashes.

“All of me is pretty,” Baekhyun says, his voice quiet even compared to the silent apartment. “Your lips are pretty.”

Kyungsoo giggles a little. “You’re so full of yourself.”

Baekhyun’s hand creeps up a little higher on his thigh, and Kyungsoo can feel something stirring. Does he need to vomit? No, then what...?

“You’re pretty too, though,” Baekhyun giggles back, moving his face closer to Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo isn’t really sure what’s happening. His eyes flicker down to Baekhyun’s lips. He’s always kind of wanted to...

Baekhyun’s free hand comes up to play with Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo gives in to his own urges and slips an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Their faces are close, really close. Kyungsoo can’t really think of anything else but Baekhyun, and his hand in Kyungsoo’s hair.

Baekhyun makes a soft noise, and Kyungsoo looks back up to meet his eyes. “Kyungsoo,” he whispers, and then Baekhyun’s mouth is on Kyungsoo’s mouth, or maybe it’s the other way around, but it’s Baekhyun, and he’s soft.

They kiss, Kyungsoo can’t remember how long, and hands start to wander. Baekhyun pushes, and Kyungsoo falls back onto the couch. Baekhyun’s mouth is hot on his, and his hands are warm under his shirt, and then Kyungsoo can’t remember anything else.

\--

Kyungsoo wakes up to a headache and sunlight coming through his curtains. Goddammit, did he forget to shut them again?

He brings one hand up to rub over his face. His mouth tastes nasty, and he has to use the bathroom something fierce. What did he do last night? Right, got drunk with Baekhyun. He hears a noise to his left, and sits up with a start.

Baekhyun is lying there, sleeping like the dead. Kyungsoo blinks. Oh. Oh. Shit. Last night was coming back to him now. They were drinking, and then they kissed, and then. And then Kyungsoo can’t remember anymore. Oh, fuck.

He looks down at himself. Shirt on. That’s a good sign. Kyungsoo slowly peels the covers back from his body. Still in boxers. Okay for now. He checks inside his boxers for any suspicious stains, but finds nothing but a little bit of morning wood. Fantastic.

Kyungsoo rubs his eyes, then quickly climbs out of his bed, only to nearly trip over his jeans from last night. Hmm. He reaches down and pulls his phone out of his pocket, and stumbles out of his room and into the bathroom. After urinating, he steps in front of the mirror. There are bags under his eyes, he forgot his glasses in his room, and his lips look a little swollen, but other than that, no hickeys. Another good sign. He brings his phone up and dials Jongdae. He’s going to need backup for this one.

Jongdae answers after two rings. “Kyungsoo, what the fuck, it’s 8 am, and I don’t need to be up until 8:30.”

Kyungsoo pauses. “Wait, where are you?”

“In my room? In my bed?”

“Oh.”

“Where are you?” Jongdae asks.

“In the bathroom. Come into the kitchen. I need to talk to you.”

“... Right now?”

“Yes, right now,” Kyungsoo hisses. He hangs up and exits the bathroom, taking a couple of Advil while he’s at it, then walks to their dining room/kitchen area and slumps on a chair.

Jongdae walks in wearing pajamas, looking a little annoyed. “What?” he asks, an eyebrow lifted. “Also, nice boxers.”

Kyungsoo ignores the comment. “Baekhyun and I kissed last night,” he blurts out, and runs a hand through his hair. “We were drunk, and, I don’t know. We didn’t have sex, or at least I don’t think so, but we definitely kissed.” Jongdae’s eyes bulge. “What do I do?” he asks, and he can hear a note of desperation in his own voice.

“Call Minseok and tell him right away,” Jongdae says, sitting down at the table across from him. “I think the sooner you tell him, the better.”

Kyungsoo chews on his lip. “Really?”

Jongdae nods. “Just admit it, and you better have a damn good explanation.”

“Right. I’m... just going to go do that, then,” Kyungsoo says, and leaps up. He checks that his phone still has enough better for a call. 40%, good enough. Where would be a good place to do this? He doesn’t want to run into Baekhyun, so maybe he could just shut himself into their hall closet?

He opens the closet door and turns on the light. There’s just enough room for him to sit in the bottom. Kyungsoo sighs, and plops down. Hopefully there’s still service in here. He dials, knowing Minseok will already be awake, and listens to the phone ring with trepidation.

Minseok picks up after a couple rings. “Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” he says. He brings a fingernail up to chew on, and draws his knees in closer.

“You don’t usually call this early, what’s up?”

“Um,” Kyungsoo says eloquently. He hasn’t exactly had time to plan out how he wants to go about this. “I need to talk to you.”

“Clearly,” Minseok says dryly, “Or you wouldn’t be calling me.”

Kyungsoo laughs weakly. This will go well. “Yeah, okay. Uh, so Baekhyun and I got drunk last night.”

“I was aware, yes. You guys should have just waited until Friday, but whatever. Is that it?”

“No. Jongdae said I should just tell you, so. Um. We got really drunk? And then kissed?”

There’s a moment of silence over the phone. “What?”

Kyungsoo winces. “We kissed. We didn’t, nothing else happened besides us sleeping in my bed, but it was just sleeping. We didn’t have sex, or anything.”

More silence, then: “Okay. That’s... a lot to drop on my head this early in the morning.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says, and runs a hand through his hair, and pulls. “About that, and about kissing him, too. Really sorry.”

“Do you know why you did it?” Minseok asks. His tone isn’t giving off any emotion, and Kyungsoo is worried.

“Um. I don’t know, we were really drunk, and he was doing the groping thing, and then it just happened. It’s not like I have feelings for him, or anything, he was just there, and I’ve always thought that he’s attractive,” Kyungsoo says, carefully.

Minseok makes a humming noise. “Really? I thought you were annoyed by him.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Personality wise? Of course. But you can’t deny that he’s hot, come on.”

“Not that it justifies anything, but yes, he’s hot,” Minseok admits. “Still.”

Kyungsoo drops his head onto his knees. “I know, I fucked up. It won’t go any further.”

“I do trust you, when you say that. But I don’t think we can have the rest of this conversation over the phone. Do you want to meet up for coffee?” Minseok asks, and Kyungsoo can hear water running in the background. “I have some time before I need to go in, so if you can meet me at the usual place in about twenty minutes, we can actually talk. I’m not mad at you, by the way.”

“You’re not?”

“Not really. I mean, from what I can tell, you didn’t do it maliciously, so I’m not mad. Just a little upset,” Minseok says, and the water shuts off.

“And you’re perfectly entitled to be upset,” Kyungsoo breathes out, “I did a not good thing, and my apology does not mean you have to be okay with it.”

“Which is why I want to talk to you in person,” Minseok laughs, “Hang up, and get your ass to the Pourhouse in less than twenty minutes.”

“Alright. Um. I’m sorry. See you?”

“See you.”

Kyungsoo waits for Minseok to hang up, and then sits there staring at his phone for a bit. That had gone... better than expected, but he still feels like shit. As he should, but. No sense in wasting time.

Standing, he brushes off the seat of his boxers, and opens the closet door, blinking in the bright light. Jongdae and Baekhyun are standing in the kitchen, and Jongdae bursts out laughing upon seeing him.

“Kyungsoo, you just came out of the closet,” he chuckles.

Kyungsoo lifts his eyebrows. “Yes?” he says slowly.

“Like, you came out of the closet,” Jongdae says again. This time Kyungsoo gets it, and he gives Jongdae a small smile.

Baekhyun is leaning against the counter, and he looks confused. “Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo turns to him. “Hmm?”

“We. Last night?”

Although the question isn’t specific, Kyungsoo knows what he’s talking about. “We just kissed. Nothing else, right?”

Baekhyun nods, and relaxes. “Good. I can’t remember anything past us going to bed, so nothing happened.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. The coffee maker beeps, and he turns towards it and pours himself a cup. “Do you guys really have to have this conversation with me in the room?”

Baekhyun shrugs, a grin slowly creeping its way across his face. “Well, you would find out eventually, so why not talk about it now?”

“Still,” Jongdae whines.

Kyungsoo sighs, and walks over to the fridge. “There are muffins in here for breakfast; you can take one before you go, Baekhyun. Also, Jongdae, there should be leftovers for lunch somewhere. I’m going to meet Minseok, so I’ll cook when I get back.”

Jongdae nods. “Thanks. I thought he had stuff today?”

“Apparently he doesn’t have to go in yet,” Kyungsoo mutters, pulling out a muffin for himself. He eyes the clock. At this rate, he’ll have to eat it on the go. “I need to be at the Pourhouse in 15, so I’ll see you guys later.”

“See you, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says. Jongdae just waves, and Kyungsoo hurries out of the kitchen to go put on some pants.

\--

Minseok is already waiting at the pickup counter when Kyungsoo arrives, just on time. “I ordered for you, I hope you don’t mind.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, thank you. I’ll pay next time.”

The barista hands over their drinks, and Minseok passes one of the cups to Kyungsoo. “My stuff is by our usual spot,” he says, pointing to the back. Kyungsoo follows him over to the table, and climbs onto his stool. He still feels like shit, but the Advil is kicking in and the coffee will help. And so will a shower, when he gets around to it.

Kyungsoo waits for Minseok to take a sip of his coffee before they start talking. It’s still a little early for there to be many people here, and most of the patrons are just getting coffee to go, so they’re alone in the back room, minus one guy who has his headphones turned up loud enough that Kyungsoo can hear the loud rap music pounding out.

Minseok leans forward. “Okay. So not to be blunt, or anything, but can you describe in a little more detail what you two were doing last night that led to... things?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Sure. Um. Well, if I remember correctly, we were about halfway through a bottle of tequila.”

“Okay, that’s making a little more sense now,” Minseok laughs, “You two can’t drink for shit.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’m aware. We could have made better choices. Anyway, Baekhyun always has his hands on me when he’s drunk, and you know that.”

“I do,” Minseok says. “And I’m mostly okay with it.”

“Mostly?”

“Not when he ends up kissing you.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “Good point. But I guess last night I was drunk enough to allow him more than I usually do. I think I said some part of him was pretty, and then he called me pretty, and we were sitting pretty close, and then we were kissing. I don’t even know who started it, honestly. It could have been either one of us, or both.”

Minseok nods slowly. “Which part of him did you say was pretty? Was it his hands? Because I’ll admit, his hands are pretty. Like, how did he get blessed with pretty hands, when all we got are normal hands?”

Laughing, Kyungsoo says, “I’m not sure. But I don’t think it was his hands.” He takes a sip of his coffee, which has cooled to an acceptable place. He’s not sure how Minseok manages to drink his coffee so hot. Maybe his taste buds are permanently burnt off.

Minseok sits back in his chair, sipping at his coffee. “I’m not sure what to feel,” he says, crossing his legs. “Would you rather I be mad at you, or disappointed?”

Kyungsoo grunts. “I don’t know, myself.” They sit there in silence for a while, and Kyungsoo stares into his latte foam. He wonders how he would feel if Minseok kissed someone else. Jealous, probably. Would he forgive a drunk mistake?

“I’m trying to put myself in your position,” Kyungsoo says, and Minseok looks up from his coffee cup. “I would probably feel jealous, and also upset. Not angry, though. Maybe that’s just me.”

“No, it’s not just you. I feel... kind of like how you described,” Minseok says, and then he goes quiet for a moment. “Okay, if you were to kiss Baekhyun sober, because your drunk self is usually a reflection of your sober self, why would you be kissing him?”

Kyungsoo thinks. “Because he’s attractive? I could never date him, but I could have sex with him and not be disgusted.”

Minseok lifts his eyebrows. “Okay, fair enough. I would totally have sex with Ryan Gosling, by the way.”

“Fair enough,” Kyungsoo snickers. “So what do we do about this situation? Chalk it up to another mistake, and think back on it only when we have to?”

“I don’t think Baekhyun is going to let us do that, especially since Jongin...”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Damn, you’ve got a good point there. What would you suggest doing?” He really hopes Minseok doesn’t decide to break up with him. If he feels that way, Kyungsoo will try to persuade him otherwise, but both he and Minseok are stubborn, and that could go badly, and fast.

“Well, you could just fuck him to get it out of your system. There’s always that option,” Minseok muses. Kyungsoo stares at him. Minseok catches the look, and shrugs. “I mean, I was kidding, but that might not actually be a bad idea. As long as I could watch. Or participate. That would be even better.”

Kyungsoo mechanically takes a drink of his coffee, still staring at Minseok. “That’s a joke, right?”

Minseok lifts an eyebrow. “I mean, it was, at first, but the more I think about it, the more I’m warming up to the idea. I mean, based off what you’ve said, you only want to fuck him, right? For me, I usually get turned off people if I feel that way about them, so we could kill one stone with two birds and have sex with him. And maybe Jongin. Because Jongin has a nice butt.”

“Jongin does indeed have a nice butt,” Kyungsoo says, still bewildered. “Are you... sure you would want to do that?”

Minseok narrowed his eyes. “I guess? I feel like it could be a little much, but it’s probably okay, because I’m the one suggesting it, not you?”

Kyungsoo runs a hand through his (greasy, ew) hair. “If that’s really what you want? I... well, I’m not going to say no.”

“How would it even work?” Minseok wonders, resting his chin on his fist. “Could we actually pull that off?”

Kyungsoo leans back. “We probably could. I don’t know. Would you be okay with me doing that?”

“Are you going to break up with me after?” Minseok asks, eyebrows raised.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, I wouldn’t break up with you to date Baekhyun. Have I mentioned that I really don’t want to date Baekhyun?”

“Yes, you have,” Minseok laughs a little bit, “But would you want to keep having sex with him after?”

Kyungsoo needs to think about that for approximately two seconds. “I guess, but only if you were there. I started dating you for a reason, you know.”

“Do tell me more,” Minseok grins.

“Do I really need to go on about how much I like you?”

“I don’t know, I could probably use the boost in confidence...”

“Well, if we’re starting out with physical, I really like your abs...”

\--

Baekhyun throws his packet of readings to the side. He can’t really concentrate, not since this morning, when he woke up in Kyungsoo’s bed, and watched Kyungsoo flee the apartment without actually talking to him. And aside from that, there’s Jongin to worry about. They’re supposed to meet when Jongin gets out of lab, but that’s not until 7pm, so Baekhyun has a lot of time to kill.

He’s still not really sure what he’s going to say to Jongin. He hasn’t told him about what happened, not yet, but he definitely has to apologize. And it wasn’t really a very much “I’m purposefully cheating on you” kind of thing, more like “I find my friend hot, but I don’t want to date him” sort of deal. Is Baekhyun supposed to apologize? Obviously, but how is he supposed to explain what he did? Hell, he’s not even sure who instigated the kiss. Only that, well, he liked it. And wouldn’t mind doing it again. But he still likes Jongin a lot. Maybe even loves him. Maybe.

Baekhyun ends up falling asleep on the couch, and wakes up to a post-it on his forehead from Chanyeol.

_Jongin should be over soon but I didn’t want to wake you. I’m going to see a movie with Sehun and Yixing, see you later._

Baekhyun frowns, and checks his phone. It’s about 7:30, and there’s a text from Jongin at 7:15 saying that he’ll be over in a bit. Shit! Baekhyun doesn’t even have food.

He leaps up, and runs to the fridge. As expected, there’s nothing edible. And he’s not exactly on speaking terms with Kyungsoo. Double shit. He’ll have to order takeout. Chicken should calm any reaction Jongin has.

He finishes ordering just as the doorbell rings. Scampering over, Baekhyun checks the peephole just to make sure, then opens the door. “Jongin!” he says, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

“Baekhyun!” Jongin grins. Baekhyun allows him to enter, and leads him to the couch, where they collapse together.

“Sorry I don’t have food ready for you,” Baekhyun says, sheepishly running a hand through his hair. “I did order chicken, though, which should be here in about half an hour.”

Jongin stretches, letting out a groan. “Thank you. I’m starving and everything aches. What do we do until then, though? Is there anything interesting on TV at the moment?”

Baekhyun makes a face. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about a thing?”

Jongin cracks an eye open. “A thing?” He brings his bare feet up onto the couch and curls around Baekhyun, which of course just makes Baekhyun feel worse about all of this.

“A thing that happened last night,” Baekhyun clarifies, “but you have to promise not to be mad at me right away. Let me explain first, okay?”

Jongin narrows his eyes and looks at him. “Baekhyun, what did you do?”

Baekhyun sighs. This is going to be difficult. “You know how Kyungsoo and I got drunk last night, right?”

“Did you two have sex?”

“No!” Baekhyun yelps, flapping his hands. “This is why I told you to wait! It wasn’t anything that bad! We just kissed!”

Jongin looks at him with wide eyes. “You only kissed? You and Kyungsoo haven’t kissed before?”

Now it’s Baekhyun’s turn to be surprised. “What? No, we haven’t kissed before,” he croaks.

“Well, that’s news to me,” Jongin says, a bewildered look on his face. “You touch his butt, thighs, and anywhere you can get your hands on, so is it really extrapolating to assume you guys have kissed?”

Baekhyun thinks that if his eyebrows were any further up his forehead, they would detach and fly away. “I mean, when you put it like that, but no, we’ve never kissed. Well. Besides last night.”

“Huh. Okay,” Jongin says, and rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Well, I’m not mad, obviously. I know you like me, so as long as it’s someone I know that you’re kissing, it’s fine.”

Baekhyun feels like his head is going to explode. “Wow.”

“Why did it happen, if you don’t mind me asking? I’m just curious, I don’t blame you or anything.” Jongin sits up and kisses Baekhyun himself, who responds after prompting.

“Uh. We were drunk, and you know how clingy I am when I’m drunk.”

Jongin laughs, and kisses Baekhyun’s jaw. “Yeah, very.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and goes on. “I remember Kyungsoo saying he thought my eyelashes were pretty, and then I called him pretty, because he is, right?”

“I’d probably use a different word, but yes, he is indeed attractive,” Jongin agrees.

“Okay, cool, so then we were... sitting really close, and cuddling, because that’s what we do when we’re drunk, and then we were kissing. I don’t know who started it, really. It could have been either of us.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “You don’t need to make excuses.”

“I didn’t know you would be so... carefree about it,” Baekhyun mutters, tugging at his bangs. “But yeah. I might have climbed on top of him at one point, but we only kissed. And then apparently we just went to sleep, in his bed. Just sleeping.”

Jongin was quiet for a moment, and Baekhyun was starting to worry, but then he said, “Why do you think this happened? I mean, it’s probably not just a coincidence or something.”

Baekhyun shrugs, a half-hearted gesture. “I think he’s hot?”

“This seems to be a chronic issue. Do you want to have sex with him?”

Baekhyun glares at Jongin. “Well, no, because both of us are dating someone. I’m pretty sure Minseok packs one hell of a punch.”

Jongin smacks him, and he yelps. “Okay, say you weren’t dating people. Would you want to have sex with him?”

Baekhyun lets out a strangled noise. “Probably? I mean, have you seen his lips? No offense, Jonginnie, but he’s got better dick-sucking lips than you do.”

Jongin blinks. “No, actually, you’ve got a point there.”

Baekhyun hears a slight hitch in Jongin’s breath, and decides it’s a good time to push this a little further. “And his thighs, they’re really thick, aren’t they?” He brushes his fingertips against the inside of one of Jongin’s thighs. “How about his ass?”

Jongin, to Baekhyun’s delight, isn’t pushing him away and calling him a weirdo. Instead, his own hands are starting to wander. “I bet you would love to sink your teeth into his thighs, Baekhyun,” he breathes, and my oh my, Baekhyun has corrupted him already.

“Oh yeah? I bet you would love to watch me do it.”

\--

Kyungsoo is glad he doesn’t actually have to face Baekhyun for a few days, due to it being Friday. So it’s Sunday night when Minseok pops by for dinner (Kyungsoo has done a lot of stress cooking over the past couple of days. He finds it soothing, but now he has a lot of food and nobody to eat it with).

They’ve just finished their meal when Minseok gets an odd look on his face. He’s been a little weird all day, but now Kyungsoo can tell that there’s something on his mind.

“Kyungsoo,” he begins, and Kyungsoo nods in acknowledgement, “Jongin came up to me today and asked me some strange things.”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Strange things like what?” he asks cautiously.

“Strange things like, oh by the way I know our boyfriends kissed each other and I’ve been wondering if you wanted to take it a little further?”

Kyungsoo kind of wants to curl up into a ball and hide from the world. “What?”

“You heard me,” Minseok mutters.

“But did you mean to say that? Like, is it true?”

“Yes, okay, it’s true. What do you think about that?”

“What is this, an interview?” Kyungsoo says, stalling to think. “I guess since we talked about on Friday, we already know that both of us would be okay with messing around with them. But I didn’t know Jongin was interested, as well?”

Minseok makes a strange face. “Yeah, he said he wouldn’t mind doing stuff with us, and then blushed. Which is more on-par with Jongin. I wonder if Baekhyun put him up to it.”

“Probably,” Kyungsoo mutters. “Would Jongin really ask that without prompting?”

“No,” Minseok says, “But now you’re just avoiding the question. Would you like for the both of us to have sex with the both of them?”

“I think it’s called a foursome,” Kyungsoo manages to choke out, “but sure. Yes. Yes, I would like that. Would you?”

Minseok nods. “Yep. I’m down if you are.”

Kyungsoo fights the urge to curl up into a ball. “Great,” he says weakly, “Now what?”

“Have you talked to Baekhyun at all this weekend?” Minseok asks, resting his elbows on the table. “Jongin mentioned something about you two avoiding each other.”

“You could call it avoiding. Yes, we’ve been avoiding each other. He hasn’t come by to ask for food once, and I haven’t offered it to him, either,” Kyungsoo says, “I’m actually worried that he’s halfway to dead, or something.”

Minseok snickers. “Yeah, he’s probably emaciated already.” He rises, and grabs both of their plates. “We’re going to have to talk about the sex at some point, why don’t we just invite both him and Jongin to come over right now to talk it all out?” he says on his way over to the sink.

Kyungsoo glares at him. “Now? I don’t think I can handle it, I might dehydrate myself sweating.”

“Wouldn’t you rather get it over with so you guys aren’t awkward on Monday? I seem to remember you two spend an awful lot of time together,” Minseok reminds him, arms crossed and leaning against the counter.

Kyungsoo rises, and approaches him, setting his hands on Minseok’s hips. “Are you jealous of that?” he asks curiously. “If you aren’t totally okay with this, we don’t have to do it.”

“I’m not jealous,” Minseok states. “I could be, definitely, but I’m not. The fact that you called me right after you woke up that morning makes me trust you a whole lot.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo says. “But do you want to do this?”

“Oh, hell yes,” Minseok grins, “It’s going to be fun.”

Kyungsoo laughs. His worries about Minseok’s hesitation fade away, and he smiles. “I guess we can call them over to talk about it, then. You’re correct, I don’t want to be awkward with Baekhyun. It’s just not us.”

Minseok pulls his phone out of his back pocket. “Got that right. I’m going to text Jongin, and hopefully we can get this over with before Jongdae comes back. I really don’t want to have to explain what we’re doing.”

Kyungsoo makes a face. “Neither do I.”

Finishing his message, Minseok presses send. “Done. They should be over soon, they’re probably next door.”

Kyungsoo stress cleans in the ten minutes it takes for Baekhyun and Jongin to walk fifteen feet. He isn’t nervous, he’s just? Worried?

There’s a knock on the door, for once (instead of Baekhyun barging in like normal), and Minseok is the one to go over and answer it. Kyungsoo listens to the chorus of greetings at the door with slight trepidation while hovering near the couch.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says, with some hesitation. “What’s up? Have you finished the packet yet?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. This is normal, he can deal with this. “I still have four more articles to go.”

Baekhyun clicks his tongue. “Better get a few more done tonight then, the second to last is a bitch. Where should we sit?” he asks, standing in the middle of their living room.

“I was going to suggest the table, but we’d probably be more comfortable here,” Minseok says smoothly, and Jongin nods.

“Yeah, I’m a little stiff at the moment,” he says, and drops immediately to lie on the rug. “My back is killing me, and I would feel better if I could just lay here.”

“Fine with me,” Minseok agrees, and plops down next to him, legs crisscrossed. This leaves Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to the couch.

Kyungsoo sits, and Baekhyun follows, crossing his ankles. “Sorry that I didn’t try and talk to you, Soo,” he mutters. “I didn’t really know what to say.” The couch can easily seat three, and there’s a whole cushion in between them.

“That’s a first,” Kyungsoo jokes weakly. “But you’re forgiven, because I probably should have tried, too, and I’m sorry for that.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun replies, and that’s that. The group falls silent for a while, and Kyungsoo is worried again. If they can’t talk about it, how the hell are they going to do it?

In the end, it’s Jongin who breaks the silence (surprisingly). “So... are we going to talk about how we’re all going to have sex, or are we just going to sit here and think about it?”

Baekhyun laughs, and prods Jongin with his toe. “Definitely just sit here and think, yeah. No, we can talk about it. Want to fill us in on how you guys feel about this?”

“Fine. We’re okay with doing it, and I think we’ve established enough trust between us,” Minseok says, looking directly at Kyungsoo, who feels a blush coming on, even though he doesn’t feel particularly embarrassed about it.

“What Minseok said,” Kyungsoo adds, “We talked about it. We’re fine. Um, how about you guys?”

At this, Baekhyun reaches up to mess with his hair. “We may or may not have gotten off together while talking about it.”

Minseok whistles. “Daaamn.”

Jongin makes a face and kicks at him, but Minseok is out of reach. “So what Baekhyun meant to say is that we’re down, too.”

“Fantastic,” Kyungsoo mutters. He’s trying his best not to think about Baekhyun and Jongin having sex while thinking about having sex with Minseok and himself. He’s not doing a very good job of keeping it off his mind. “So, how do you go about having a foursome with your friends?”

“Well, I don’t want to do this tonight,” Baekhyun says, “We have class tomorrow, and I don’t think we really have time to get all up in that.”

“Agreed,” Minseok puts in. “I still have some stuff to grade tonight, too.”

“What about next weekend, then? We’re all usually free,” Jongin says, pillowing his head in his hands.

“Fine with me,” Kyungsoo says. “What about Friday night?”

The rest agree, but then Minseok puts a hand up. “The real question is where. Like, Kyungsoo’s bed is big enough for the two of us, and we could probably fit three in a pinch, but I don’t think we’ll be able to swing four.”

“And we can’t just push two beds together, because that’s... not really realistic,” Kyungsoo muses, staring into space. “Can’t use Jongdae’s, and nobody here owns a king size.”

“We could just do it on the floor? If we used the carpet, and laid some towels down, it wouldn’t be too bad,” Jongin says, wriggling around. “It’s comfortable enough.”

“I guess if we kicked Jongdae out,” Kyungsoo says slowly, “I don’t have enough towels, but maybe a sheet or something? We could pin it down somehow.”

“Might want to use two layers,” Minseok chuckles.

Baekhyun laughs, too. “Maybe even three.”

They sit in silence for a bit, again, but this time it’s much less awkward, Kyungsoo notices. In any case, planning a foursome is a lot more difficult than he had first envisioned.

“How much lube are we going to--” Baekhyun starts, and naturally now is when Jongdae decides to come home. All four of them flinch when the door opens, and Kyungsoo swears he hears Jongin let out a little scream.

Jongdae pauses, the door half open. “What’s going on in here?” he asks slowly.

Baekhyun coughs, and looks at Kyungsoo pleadingly. Kyungsoo looks back at him and shakes his head minutely, because like hell he’s going to be the one to explain this to Jongdae. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, makes a tiny gesture at Jongdae, then swirls his finger around. Kyungsoo supposes that means ‘he’s your roommate and therefore your problem.’ Kyungsoo doesn’t agree with that statement, but he’s going to try.

He turns his attention to Minseok, who, like Baekhyun, rolls his eyes. “We’re talking over some things, and it’s kind of a personal topic, so if you don’t mind...?”

Jongdae’s eyes widen a little, and he shuts the door behind him and takes off his shoes. “You know what?” he says, still speaking slowly. “I think I’m just going to grab myself some food, then go into my room and turn up the music. I’ll come back out in two hours. Please be done by then.”

They wait silently as Jongdae goes into the kitchen, and comes back out with a plate of food, chopsticks, and a cup of water. He walks steadily to his bedroom, and shuts the door behind him.

Kyungsoo lets the breath he was holding. He wasn’t nervous, but now he is again. “That was interesting.”

“Interesting is one way to put it,” Baekhyun says, bringing his legs up onto the couch. By doing so, he breaks the one-cushion barrier between him and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo isn’t sure how he feels about that right now, but he actually kind of wants to cuddle up between Minseok and Baekhyun. He wishes he was at least a little drunk.

“Anyway, if you two could stop being cowards, we could actually get on with this,” Minseok says, shifting to lie on his stomach. “We need to talk about what we’re okay with, physically.”

Jongin’s eyes spring open. “Are we going to need safe words?” he asks, looking significantly more worried than before.

Minseok shakes his head. “No? Unless you want to? Or if you think that’s necessary?”

Jongin relaxes. “No, I’m good without.”

“Okay, so physical stuff,” Baekhyun says. “Like, topping and bottoming? Because I’m okay with either.”

“Me as well, though I do prefer to top,” Minseok nods, turning to face Jongin. “What about you?”

“Either is fine,” he shrugs as best he can while lying on the floor. “As long as I’m prepared well.”

Baekhyun nods. “Yep, that part is pretty important. Kyungsoo?”

“Either is fine, same as Jongin,” he mutters. He looks down at his hands. Now that they’re discussing this in detail, it’s starting to seem real, instead of just something in the future that would seem to never happen.

“Does anyone have a problem with oral?” Baekhyun says suddenly. “Some people do and then expect their partner to give it to them and that makes me a little mad.”

“Neither of us do,” Minseok says, shaking his head. He reaches out to poke Jongin, who is squirming around, trying to get comfortable. “I agree with that, though. It’s hypocritical at best.”

Baekhyun lets out a short yell. “Thank you, oh my god. I’m glad you understand. But good, because I want Kyungsoo to suck me off.”

Kyungsoo freezes. Does that mean Baekhyun has thought about him doing that? Because it feels a little weird, but at the same time it’s kind of a turn on. He takes the opportunity to think about this while moving over on the couch and jabbing Baekhyun hard in the side. He doesn’t mind, actually, but it’s more in character for him to use violence.

Baekhyun yelps. “Come on, Kyungsoo, with those lips? How was I supposed to ignore that?” Jongin giggles, and Minseok shrugs and climbs over to tickle the shit out of him, causing even more laughter.

At this point Kyungsoo becomes aware that he’s actually straddling Baekhyun while smacking him, and he pauses. “Um.”

Lowering his arms (which were protecting his face from Kyungsoo’s wrath), Baekhyun grins. “Hi there. I like your butt,” he says, and drags his hands up Kyungsoo’s thighs to his ass. He squeezes, and Kyungsoo is frozen, unsure if he wants to move closer or punish Baekhyun for his transgressions.

Baekhyun drops his hands with a wink, and Kyungsoo mechanically sits back down next to him. A hand creeps back onto his thigh, and rests there, warm and heavy. Minseok was right, Kyungsoo thinks absentmindedly, Baekhyun’s hands are very pretty.

Finished with his tickle assault on Jongin, Minseok copies his position and rests his head on his hands. “Anything else we need to talk about? We recently bought a lot of lube, so we can use that.”

“That’s fine,” Jongin says, still out of breath. “I’ll make sure to pick up condoms. Is your lube water-, oil-, or silicone-based?”

“Water, naturally,” Minseok says, glancing at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nods. “I think I bought a few tubes of silicone too, so.” Mechanics, Kyungsoo can do.

“Great. Well, I think that’s pretty much it. I’ll make a group chat, too,” Baekhyun says, pulling out his phone, “so we can message each other if anything comes up. Sound good?”

“Fine with me,” Minseok says, and Kyungsoo and Jongin agree.

Kyungsoo stands. “If we’re done, I think I’ll just go let Jongdae know so he doesn’t...”

Jongin laughs.

\--

Monday morning is a little awkward, but Kyungsoo and Baekhyun soon fall back into their natural pattern, for which Kyungsoo is very grateful. Baekhyun and his personality are constants in Kyungsoo’s life, and he needs the support system that a close friend provides. He realizes that Baekhyun is closer to Chanyeol, and he’s okay with that, because he has Jongdae and Minseok. It’s nice, though, having Baekhyun around to talk to when academics get rough.

When Kyungsoo is with each of the other three separately, he notices, everything is normal. It’s when all four of them are in the same room that tensions start to rise. And not the bad kind. More of the, ‘I want to fuck someone’s brains out,’ kind of tension.

Monday at lunch Kyungsoo had to deal with both Baekhyun’s hand on his thigh and Jongin’s ankle between his own feet. It was very distracting.

Tuesday night, as the four of them were studying in the library with Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yixing, and Sehun, he had Minseok on one side and Jongin on the other. Both were very touchy.

Wednesday at lunch, he made the mistake of sitting with his back to the wall, so Baekhyun had no problem with putting his fingers places they definitely did not belong in public spaces. Keeping a straight face that day was rather difficult.

Thursday was the day Kyungsoo finally cracked, and got down to some groping himself. He managed to touch Jongin’s butt as he passed by in the kitchen, and thanks to the help of a particularly shapeless knitted blanket, was able to get his hands very close to Baekhyun’s dick while everyone else was in the room. Kyungsoo considers this quite the accomplishment.

However, on Friday, all touching ceases. Kyungsoo isn’t sure if it’s nerves, or just growing excitement, but he’s definitely feeling one of the two.

He gets home around 6pm, and when he walks in the door Jongdae is sitting on the couch, slurping down a bowl of pasta. Jongdae puts the bowl down to wave at him.

“Hey, how are you doing? I’m assuming it was okay to eat this.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Fine with me, I’m feeling more soup right now anyway. Any requests for the upcoming week? I’m doing my bulk cooking tomorrow.” The secret, Kyungsoo has learned over the years, is to make a lot of a dish and then portion it out into tupperware (he’s rather proud of his tupperware collection, actually). As a side note, Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why the others think he’s so amazing for cooking all the time. He just follows recipes and studies while he waits for his water to boil. 

“Indian food?” Jongdae says after a while. “The stuff you made last month was really good.”

“That’s a decent idea. I think we still have enough spices left over, too. Might be a different dish, though. You okay with that?”

“Yup, fine! Honestly, anything you make is a godsend. Teach me, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae whines, making grabby hands at him.

Kyungsoo laughs quietly. “It really isn’t that hard, you know. Just a little extra time every day.”

“I know,” Jongdae sighs, “I still can’t bring myself to do it. How can I ever thank you?”

Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow. “Well, keep doing the dishes, and speaking of which, you can leave our apartment for four hours tonight starting at seven.”

Jongdae looks at him strangely. Kyungsoo does his best to keep a straight face. “What are you doing starting at seven tonight?” he asks.

Kyungsoo winces.

“Oh. I see,” Jongdae says as realization slowly dawns on his face, “There’s going to be sex. A lot of it. And you don’t want me around for that. Thank you, because I don’t want to be around for it either.” He picks up his bowl of pasta and starts eating again. “I’ll just go to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s. I’m sure Baekhyun would love for me to beat his ass at Mario Kart.”

Kyungsoo realizes the problem with that last sentence, and opens his mouth. “Um.”

Which, of course, was a mistake, because now Jongdae realizes exactly what’s going on. “You’re not going to...” he says, mouth hanging open, “With Baekhyun? But what about Minseok?” Kyungsoo resolutely keeps his mouth shut this time.

Jongdae’s eyes get even wider, if that’s even possible. “You aren’t going to. With them. And Jongin?” Kyungsoo covers his eyes and nods. He really doesn’t want to have this conversation right now. Maybe later, after, but not right now.

“Damn, Kyungsoo, get it,” Jongdae says, and there’s a hint of laughter in his voice. “This explains that little meeting you guys had Sunday night, huh?”

Kyungsoo is sure that his face is beet red. “Um. Yes. Please stop talking about it.”

Jongdae laughs. “Sure, sure. Have fun!” he says as he finishes off the last of the pasta.

Kyungsoo just flips him off and goes to find himself some food.

Seven comes a lot quicker than he wants it to. After eating, he takes a quick shower, then strips down his bed (after a flurry of text messages, they had decided on the bed after all, citing comfort. And Kyungsoo’s queen mattress should be fine, if a tad cramped), and puts new sheets on. He keeps his extra pillows on the mattress, but safely stores away his favorite pillow to keep it safe from extraneous bodily fluids. The lube is carefully placed on the edge of his desk right next to the bed, for easy access. He also checks to make sure they have condoms, just in case.

By the time he finishes with all of that, Jongdae is already gone, and there’s a knock on the door. Kyungsoo flinches, and checks the mirror on his way to make sure his hair looks alright. He understands why he’s nervous, but it’s totally irrational, at this point.

It’s Baekhyun and Jongin.

“Care to explain why Jongdae kept making innuendos?” Baekhyun grumbles, removing his shoes. “Did you tell him, or did he figure it out?”

“I certainly didn’t tell him,” Kyungsoo mutters, and he gets a little chuckle out of Jongin.

“I figured as much,” Jongin says, hanging up his coat. “Is Minseok here yet?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, you guys are a little early.”

“What do we do until he arrives?” Baekhyun asks, then seems to remember something. “Oh! We bought condoms, I forgot to ask your size but I figured what I got would be okay.” He holds up a bag, so Kyungsoo takes it and peeks inside.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he says. And then pauses. What in hell is he supposed to do now? Baekhyun had a point. “Um. You guys want anything to drink?”

This prompts laughter from Baekhyun, who takes a step closer. “No, I’m properly hydrated, thanks, mom.” Baekhyun’s eyes rake up and down his torso. “I’ll just wait here patiently until I can do what I want.”

An involuntary shiver runs down Kyungsoo’s spine, but luckily another knock comes on the door, and Minseok lets himself in. “Glad to see you guys haven’t started without me,” he says, winking, then locks the door.

“I mean, all of us being here is kind of the point,” Jongin says, helping Minseok with his coat. Kyungsoo is only a little jealous of the practiced way Jongin seems to be easing himself into things. “Should we move to the bedroom, now?”

They make their way into the bedroom, and Kyungsoo can tell that Baekhyun is purposefully being his chatty self to relieve some of the tension in the air. He’s the last person into his room, and he locks his door just in case. Jongdae interrupting them really wouldn’t be good for anyone.

Turning, Kyungsoo finds Baekhyun staring at him. Minseok is already sitting on his bed, legs crisscrossed as usual, and Jongin is standing next to him, his hand in Minseok’s hair. They all wait there for a moment, before Baekhyun, in his typical fashion, breaks the silence.

“Well, if none of you are willing, I’ll start.” He grips the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off, running a hand through his hair after to settle it on his head. Dropping the shirt, he crosses his arms and lifts an eyebrow. “Who’s next?”

“I’ll go,” Minseok says, mirroring Baekhyun’s lifted eyebrow. He removes his shirt as well. “Baekhyun, why don’t you help Kyungsoo, since I think he’s going to need a little convincing?”

Minseok knows him too well, unfortunately. Kyungsoo allows Baekhyun to enter his personal space, and to start working on undoing the buttons on his shirt. He doesn’t have it tucked in, like he sometimes does, so Baekhyun starts from the bottom. They’re close enough that Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun’s body heat seeping through the thin fabric. He shivers slightly, watching Baekhyun work.

When he reaches the top, Kyungsoo looks up. Baekhyun is there to meet his eyes. It’s different, now that they’re not drunk. Baekhyun grins. “Relax, Kyungsoo. I can tell you’re worried, you know. Maybe you should have taken a couple of drinks beforehand.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. He wants to be perfectly aware for all of this. “No. I’ll get more comfortable as we go on.” He rides the wave of his words and settles his hands on the waistband of Baekhyun’s pants. “See?”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to shiver. The moment is interrupted by Minseok’s voice. “What’s taking you guys so long?”

Kyungsoo looks over. Both Minseok and Jongin are already stripped down to their underwear, and Minseok is busy kneading Jongin’s ass. “Like I can wait a while, though, if you’re just going to sit here and give me a massage. This feels real nice,” Jongin says, arching his back where he’s lying on the bed. “I could fall asleep like this.”

Minseok laughs in reply, and Baekhyun just snorts. “Dammit, Jongin, I’ve definitely corrupted you.”

“I like to call it me being more comfortable in my own skin,” he replies, and settles back down to watch the other pair.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and pushes Kyungsoo’s shirt off his shoulders, and Kyungsoo releases him to let it fall to the floor. He has the urge to pick up all of their clothing and fold it, but that can wait until later. The atmosphere in the room is starting to create a pit of swirling arousal in his gut. Undoing the button on Baekhyun’s pants, Kyungsoo quickens his movements, walking him backwards to sit on the bed next to where Jongin is lying. Baekhyun lifts an eyebrow, and attacks Kyungsoo’s pants with equal vigor, dropping his belt to the ground and tugging his pants down his hips.

It’s not long until the two of them are left in only their boxers, breathing heavily, the spark of competition alive in their eyes.

“That was hot,” Minseok says. Kyungsoo agrees.

Jongin gets up on his knees, and tugs Baekhyun backwards so they’re more central on the bed. Minseok winks at Kyungsoo, and stands. He hooks his index fingers into the band of Kyungsoo’s underwear, and leans in to speak directly into Kyungsoo’s ear. “I want you to kiss Baekhyunnie for me, okay? I’ve been thinking about it all week, and I want to see you do it.”

Kyungsoo shudders. “I’ll do it. I want to,” he says, and Minseok smiles, then tugs his underwear down and off his feet. It’s a little strange, being naked in front of two of his friends, but he supposes he’ll feel better when they’re all in the same state.

Jongin and Baekhyun have completely stripped each other and are quietly kissing in the middle of the bed. Kyungsoo climbs over to join them, sitting back on his heels, and Baekhyun breaks away.

“Hey,” he says, and it sounds a little awkward.

Jongin taps Baekhyun’s knee. “Kiss Kyungsoo, please?”

As Kyungsoo watches, Baekhyun turns toward him and rises up onto his knees. They still haven’t broken down that barrier, Kyungsoo can tell. There’s still something keeping them apart. Maybe he should have had a couple of drinks.

Baekhyun visibly swallows, then reaches out to take a hold of Kyungsoo’s naked waist. His fingers are warm, and maybe a little sweaty, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. He brings his hands up to Baekhyun’s biceps, and grabs on, tightening his grip. Baekhyun’s eyes are dark, and Kyungsoo really can’t wait any longer.

It’s like last time: Kyungsoo can’t tell who initiates the kiss, but all of a sudden his mouth is pressed to Baekhyun’s and he’s burning up. Baekhyun’s nails bite into his skin, and there’s no doubt there will be imprints, maybe even bruises later, and Kyungsoo doesn’t have a care in the world.

He can hear Minseok and Jongin talking beside them, but ignores it until someone’s arms encircle his chest.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Jongin murmurs in his ear. “Keep going. Both Minseok and I think you look really hot together.”

That only serves to spur Kyungsoo on further, and Baekhyun starts to get handsy. He can feel Baekhyun’s fingernails lightly scraping across his hipbones, and it’s not something Minseok would ever do, but Kyungsoo likes that, and he likes what Minseok does, too.

“Mind doing us a favor and sucking Baekhyun off?” Minseok asks, coming into Kyungsoo’s field of view. Kyungsoo pauses for a moment, slightly out of breath and chest heaving. Baekhyun is in the same way, and he lets out a small moan, probably at the thought of the blowjob he’s about to receive.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo manages to get out. He pushes lightly at Baekhyun, motioning that he should lie back. Baekhyun eagerly complies, scrambling back to let his head hit one of Kyungsoo’s filler pillows. “Someone’s a little excited, huh?” Kyungsoo says, an eyebrow lifted.

Baekhyun pokes him. “Hell yeah I am, how are you not?”

“He’s got a point,” Jongin giggles, taking a bottle of lube from Minseok. It’s the silicone-based kind, Kyungsoo notes. “Kyungsoo, do you mind if I prep you while you do that?”

Kyungsoo nearly makes a noise himself, but that would just be out of character. “Sure, go ahead. I washed earlier anyway, might as well make use of it.”

Jongin nods, and then Baekhyun slaps his own thigh. “Right, get back here. My dick doesn’t have all day, Kyungsoo.”

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo says, and doesn’t roll his eyes, because that would be childish. Instead he starts by making tiny bites up the inside of one of Baekhyun’s thighs, because, you know, Baekhyun does actually have nice thighs, and Kyungsoo isn’t about to waste that opportunity. Baekhyun props himself up on his elbows to watch, and Minseok settles down next to him. Kyungsoo gives Minseok a questioning look.

“You don’t want to do anything?”

“I think I’ll just admire the show for now,” he says, “I don’t get to finger you while getting head, and I want to see what your face looks like.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “I guess.” He goes back to marking up Baekhyun’s thighs, biting harder the higher he goes. He can feel Baekhyun’s muscles twitching under his mouth, and it’s an interesting feeling. Reaching Baekhyun’s dick, he takes a moment to study it. He’s an average size, but maybe has the most visible veins out of all the dicks he’s seen in person? Which Kyungsoo has absolutely no problem with, so he takes the tip in his mouth and sucks gently.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun hisses, and one of his hands slides into Kyungsoo’s hair. “I knew you’d be good at this. Damn, Minseok, you’re lucky, having these lips all of the time.”

Kyungsoo ignores the comment and continues, and of course the second he manages to get Baekhyun’s dick halfway into his mouth, Jongin swipes a glob of lube onto his hole. He only chokes a little bit.

“Warn me next time, will you?” he hisses, after pulling off.

Jongin snickers, and moves the lube around before sinking his finger in. “You’re still a little loose from the shower, nice.”

Kyungsoo does actually roll his eyes this time, prompting Baekhyun to poke his cheek with the tip of his cock.

“Get back to it, will you?” he complains, and Kyungsoo resists the urge to bite him as he once again wraps his lips around Baekhyun’s dick.

It doesn’t take long for him to harden, now that Jongin has two fingers inside him. And Jongin is decently good at fingering, too: he keeps Kyungsoo right on the edge. In fact, Kyungsoo almost wishes he was a little rougher, like Minseok.

Speaking of Minseok. Kyungsoo lifts his eyes up to meet Baekhyun’s, and then Minseok’s. He has an arm around Baekhyun, and is pressing kisses to the spot where his jaw meets his neck. Kyungsoo makes sure to let his eyelids flutter a little, then sinks down on Baekhyun’s dick as far as his throat will let him, which is far enough.

“Damn,” Baekhyun breathes, and Kyungsoo can see the beads of sweat forming around his hairline. Jongin does something with his fingers, and Kyungsoo’s throat convulses involuntarily. He nearly chokes, but manages to pull off in time. Panting, he rests his head in the crook of one arm, stroking Baekhyun slowly with the other. He doesn’t think he can managed to muster up the concentration to suck dick while Jongin is working his magic, which is unfortunate, because he was having fun.

“I’m going for number three,” Jongin warns, then slowly pushes his ring finger inside. Kyungsoo clenches a fist in the sheets. There’s a little sting, but nothing too bad. Mostly it just feels new, and he spreads his knees a little further to accommodate.

“Are you going to keep sucking, or am I going to have to find something else to do?” Baekhyun complains.

Minseok laughs, and motions at Jongin. “Pass the lube, I’ll finger you, Baekhyun. How would you feel about being between Kyungsoo and Jongin?”

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun’s eyes widen as Jongin’s fingers speed up inside him. “I want that, yes please.”

Minseok just pops the cap to the bottle open.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin mutters, kissing his back. “I think you’re ready. Suck my dick while we wait?”

“Do I have a choice in this?” Kyungsoo says, as Jongin slides his fingers out. He’s incredibly turned on, but he can wait a bit.

“Not really?” Jongin says, ruffling his hair with his clean hand. “Unless you want to fuck Baek instead, but I think he really wanted a piece of your ass, and I don’t blame him.”

“Ugh, fine,” Kyungsoo says, and pushes Jongin back so he’s seated. Jongin is mostly hard, but not nearly hard enough, so Kyungsoo guesses he’ll have to take this one for the team. He leans down and sucks Jongin in, pressing his tongue against wherever he thinks will feel good. And it works, because he can feel Jongin stiffening further in his mouth.

“Baek was right, you are good at this,” Jongin says, cupping the back of his head. “Can I fuck your mouth a little?”

Kyungsoo pulls off, and has to swipe away a strand of spit that trails behind. “Not too rough, okay? I can’t take it that far.”

“Sure, sure,” Jongin agrees, and guides him back down. Kyungsoo lets him thrust into his mouth for a good minute before that gets old, and he takes over again. They’re interrupted by a whiny Baekhyun.

“Dammit, Minseok, harder, old man!”

Kyungsoo can’t see them, but he hears a solid slap that was probably Minseok reprimanding Baekhyun. “We can’t have you coming yet, dumbass. I thought you wanted to fuck Kyungsoo.”

“I do! But I can take it harder!”

Minseok grunts. “Alright, he’s ready. Kyungsoo, stop that and get over here.”

Kyungsoo pulls off. He’s sure his lips are swollen to hell by now, and his jaw aches a little, but it’s nothing that will be a problem. Swiping at the mess of saliva on his chin, he sits up and crawls over to Minseok. “Where should I...?”

Minseok sits up against the headboard and pats the space between his legs. “Get on your back here.” He tosses a box of condoms in the direction of Jongin and Baekhyun, who had been engaging in a brief kiss. “Suit up, boys.”

“What about you? You haven’t done anything yet,” Kyungsoo asks, a hand on Minseok’s stomach. He hesitates there, not sure what Minseok wants.

Minseok winks at him. “Don’t worry. I’ll fuck you once Baekhyun is finished.”

Kyungsoo swallows. He’s never had a threesome or more before. This is new. “Alright,” he says, his voice raspy, a combination of Jongin fucking his mouth and nervousness. He settles onto his back like Minseok had instructed.

At the other end of the bed, Jongin is busy rolling a condom onto Baekhyun’s dick. Kyungsoo likes watching them together. He knows Jongin was shy in the beginning, but really, he had no reason to be. Baekhyun is one of the most accommodating people he knows, and that’s one of many reasons why Kyungsoo trusts Baekhyun to do this with him. He only hopes this won’t affect their friendship. As much as he thinks Baekhyun is attractive, he likes their position as friends. They work well together as a team.

Baekhyun finishes up putting a condom onto Jongin, and gives his ass a slap to finish it off. To his credit, Jongin takes it in stride.

“Don’t harm the guy who’s about to have his dick up your ass,” he says sagely, batting his eyelashes. Did Kyungsoo mention that Jongin can be devastatingly attractive when he wants to?

Minseok snorts. “Sex must be interesting between you two,” he comments.

Baekhyun just shrugs. “It is what it is.” He crawls closer to Kyungsoo, who suddenly realizes how real this all is. It’s one thing to suck your best friend’s dick; it’s another thing entirely to let him fuck you. Baekhyun trails his fingers up Kyungsoo’s thighs, gripping them at the joint. Kyungsoo shivers, looking up at him. This isn’t what he expected, but he still wants it.

Minseok intertwines their fingers, and squeezes. “You ready, baby?” he asks, and Kyungsoo nods mutely. Baekhyun smiles at him, nicely, for once, and spreads his ass.

“Fuck, Jongin did a good job. You’re fucking wet,” he says, pushing his thumb in. Kyungsoo nearly groans, and a muscles in his thigh twitches. All he can do is look up with wide eyes at Baekhyun hovering above him.

“Get in me, now,” Kyungsoo tries to demand, but he’s pretty sure it sounds more like begging.

“Mm. As much as I’d like to sit here and enjoy the view, my dick wants to get started,” Baekhyun says, and pushes in. Kyungsoo’s back bows: Baekhyun is hot and heavy inside him, even through the condom. He can feel his own breathing pick up pace, and he squirms. There’s a hint of a stretch, but Jongin really did do a good job preparing him.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun grunts. “How does it feel?”

“Tell them,” Minseok says in his ear. “I want to hear it, too. How does Baekhyun feel?”

Kyungsoo is on his way towards being overwhelmed. He blinks small droplets of sweat out of his eyes. “Good,” he whispers.

Baekhyun grins, and with one motion thrusts the rest of the way in. Kyungsoo can’t help himself this time, he cries out, throwing his head back against Minseok’s chest. He can feel Minseok’s hard dick digging into his back, smearing fluid everywhere, but that’s the least of his concerns at the moment. Baekhyun’s dick feels bigger in his ass than it did in his mouth, and he can tell Baekhyun wants to move.

“Just do it,” he breathes, “Come on, fuck me.”

“You sure?” Baekhyun asks, fingers digging into his hips. Kyungsoo nods, and Baekhyun immediately begins a slow, dirty grind into him. It’s nowhere near his prostate, but it still feels amazing. Baekhyun really knows how to work his hips. He spreads his legs further to accommodate the thrusts, and with the movement comes a new angle that has him crying out.

“Dammit, Baekhyun. Like you mean it, please,” he manages to say. Baekhyun just grunts, moves his hands to either side of Kyungsoo’s chest, and thrusts faster, his hips slapping against Kyungsoo’s.

It’s not long before Jongin wants a part in the action as well. He halts Baekhyun with a hand on his shoulder, and Kyungsoo lets out a small whimper, wanting Baekhyun to continue.

Minseok brushes the hair off his forehead. “Just give us a second, Soo. If Baekhyun can walk when we’re done, what’s the point?”

“I heard that,” Baekhyun says, shifting to give Jongin access. “Get on with it, Jongin.”

Jongin slaps his ass in reply and thrusts in in one smooth motion. Baekhyun cries out, and his arms give way, his head landing on Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo can feel the movement of Jongin’s hips, but it’s not quite enough. He tugs at Minseok’s hands, still gripping his own.

“Up, Baekhyun,” Minseok chides, “You have work to do here.” Baekhyun whimpers and rises on unsteady arms.

“Feels amazing,” he groans, Jongin beginning to fuck into him, “You have to try this sometime, Minseok. I think I’m gonna spontaneously combust.”

“I will. Now fuck Kyungsoo for me, dammit.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and nods. Kyungsoo watches him collect himself a bit before matching Jongin’s rhythm, and holy hell does that feel good. It’s rough and hot, and Kyungsoo’s never felt this way before in his life. Baekhyun starts letting out little sounds with every movement, and Kyungsoo frees one hand to grab onto his back.

He can feel the Baekhyun’s damp, sweaty hair against his chest, the support of Minseok behind him, and Jongin is using his knees as leverage to drill into Baekhyun. Kyungsoo is surrounded by heat and sound, and he gives up.

“Fucking harder, Baekhyun!” he manages to hiss out, digging his nails into Baekhyun’s back. He squeezes around Baekhyun’s dick, and Baekhyun moans unabashedly, speeding up. Baekhyun is losing it, he can tell. It won’t be long before he comes, and Kyungsoo doesn’t blame him.

“Make him come, Jongin,” Minseok commands, his voice containing a hard edge. Fuck, if Minseok is this worked up, Kyungsoo can’t wait until it’s his turn. He rolls his hips into Baekhyun’s, and Baekhyun whines, speeding up again and fucking hard into Kyungsoo once, twice, and then he’s coming, Jongin still fucking into him from behind.

“Fucking—stop, Jongin, it’s too much,” Baekhyun gasps, and Kyungsoo can feel his cock kicking inside him.

Jongin and Baekhyun climb off of him, and Baekhyun rolls to the side, chest still heaving. “God damn,” he says, “I think if I tried to walk right now, I might actually collapse.” He rolls the condom off himself, ties it, and holds it up. “Jongin, dispose of this for me, please.”

Jongin laughs, but does what he says anyway. Kyungsoo is glad that someone, at least, cares about cleanliness.

Minseok shifts behind him. “Okay, what now? I’d like to fuck Kyungsoo, if you two don’t mind.” Kyungsoo bites the inside of his mouth. That actually sounds fantastic right now.

“I’d love to watch that,” Baekhyun says, rolling over onto his side. “Jongin, what do you want?”

Jongin’s brow furrows. “I’m not sure. I did clean myself out, though, so if someone wants to fuck me, that’s an option.”

“Your choice,” Kyungsoo says, stretching his legs out a little, and sitting up. Minseok moves out from behind him, and busies himself with the box of condoms.

Tapping Jongin’s thigh, Baekhyun pulls out his best puppy face. “Kyungsoo likes your butt. You should ride him while Minseok fucks him.”

Jongin lifts his eyebrows and looks over at Kyungsoo. “Do you, really?”

Kyungsoo makes some flustered gestures, which he realizes is kind of ironic, seeing as they’re all naked. “It’s a nice butt?” he says, wincing. There’s no delicate way to go about this.

“It’s because I used to dance,” Jongin says, and snags the lube bottle. He slicks up his fingers while talking. “I started in elementary school, and I was on a dance team during undergrad. I still dance sometimes, but I don’t really have much time now. You know how it is,” he says with an eye roll. “No time, ever.”

“Although apparently we have enough time to have a foursome? Go figure,” Baekhyun mumbles from where he’s curled up next to Kyungsoo.

Minseok nicks the bottle of lube from Jongin, and slicks himself up. “Speaking of which, can we get started on that again?”

Kyungsoo lays back, and motions him over. “Come on, then.” Minseok follows with a grin, grabbing a pillow to shove underneath Kyungsoo’s hips. Kyungsoo lifts himself up for a moment, allowing Minseok to slip the pillow in, then settles back down. He might as well get comfortable.

Jerking himself a few times, Minseok grabs ahold of Kyungsoo’s thigh with one hand and presses his dick to his hole with the other. Kyungsoo shudders. “I told you to get moving, so are you going to do it or not?” He wants to come, but not before Jongin gets on top of him.

“I’ll go slow for now,” Minseok mutters, and pushes in. Kyungsoo is stretched well enough that it doesn’t hurt, and he reaches up to grip his headboard to brace himself.

He feels Baekhyun’s fingers creeping up onto his chest, and he looks over. Baekhyun is lying on his side grinning at him. “I’ve been curious about your dynamic in bed, honestly,” he says, and flicks one of his nails over Kyungsoo’s nipple.

Kyungsoo hisses, prompting Minseok to start his slow, hard grind into Kyungsoo’s body. It’s the kind of motion that will leave him with a deep-seated yet satisfying ache the next day, and he relishes in it.

“That looks good,” Baekhyun says, and reaches down to stroke Kyungsoo. “Minseok, I’m tired out for now, but you should fuck me sometime.”

Kyungsoo lets out a sound when Baekhyun’s hand touches his dick. He’s not sure yet, but he might be willing to have this happen again. Not all the time, but maybe once in a while. Baekhyun felt nice.

“While you’re at it,” Jongin calls out, “Put a condom on him. I’m nearly finished.” A condom packet hits Kyungsoo’s stomach, and Baekhyun picks it up. Carefully unwrapping it, he pinches the tip and rolls it down, brushing a finger over Kyungsoo’s balls on the way. Kyungsoo’s ass tightens involuntarily, and Minseok lets out a quiet swear.

“Want me to do that again?” Baekhyun asks with a wink. Kyungsoo kicks out at him lightly.

“Alright, I’m done,” Jongin says, scooting over. He throws a leg over Kyungsoo’s stomach, and settles down. “Ready?”

Of course, Minseok chooses this exact moment to thrust into him, so when Kyungsoo tries to speak, it becomes a moan instead. Jongin looks like he’s about to giggle.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He lets Baekhyun line Kyungsoo’s dick up to his hole, and slowly sinks down. Minseok pauses to allow Jongin to adjust, then resumes fucking Kyungsoo.

Jongin rises up with a shaky breath, and sinks down again, letting out a soft “ah.” Kyungsoo reels: the feeling is incredible. He’s hovering at that point of delirium, where his head starts to feel a little fuzzy. It’s only when Baekhyun turns his head so he can kiss Kyungsoo that he comes back to earth.

“Little too much for you?” Baekhyun murmurs into his mouth. Kyungsoo can only whine, pinned in multiple places. Jongin is riding him hard now, and the combination of that and what Minseok can normally do to him is, indeed, almost too much. Kyungsoo releases his grip from the headboard, and uses one hand to hold onto Jongin’s thigh. The other is entangled into Baekhyun’s hair. Kyungsoo kisses him fiercely, trying to pour out the sensation into Baekhyun’s mouth.

Minseok speeds up, and Kyungsoo can feel the tingles spreading from his stomach to his groin, and he does his best to thrust up into Jongin, who cries out. Baekhyun laughs softly into his mouth, and Kyungsoo comes, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head.

Jongin climbs off almost immediately, but Minseok gets a few last thrusts in, clearly enjoying the way Kyungsoo clenches down during his orgasm. He then pulls out, leaving Kyungsoo lying there panting into Baekhyun’s mouth.

“You’re hot when you come,” Baekhyun says idly.

“So‘re you,” Kyungsoo manages to get out. He musters up enough energy to nudge Baekhyun over to give Jongin and Minseok enough room to do what they want to finish. They both end up on their sides, facing each other, and Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun again.

“You good, Soo?” Minseok asks, and runs a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Great,” Kyungsoo croaks. “Tired, though. Come here,” he gestures, and pulls Minseok down to kiss him as well. “I enjoyed that.”

“Mm, me too,” Minseok says after they break the kiss. “I’m still good to go, though. Jongin?”

Jongin holds up the box of condoms. “Put a new one on and you can fuck me, I’m not done yet either.”

Minseok pauses for a second, then shrugs. “Fine with me. Let’s do this,” he says, and takes the condom off himself. Baekhyun nudges Kyungsoo, and he turns back to look the other in the eyes.

“Pay attention to me,” he mumbles, fingers sliding across Kyungsoo’s still-naked ribcage. “Or I’ll get bored.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kyungsoo says, but kisses him anyway. Behind him, he can hear the sounds of Minseok and Jongin getting at it. He thought he’d be at least a little jealous that someone else got to be intimate with his boyfriend, but to his surprise, he’s not. He isn’t really sure why, but he doesn’t think it’s a bad thing.

“Get used to it, this is how I am,” Baekhyun snickers, and his fingers trace a path down his back to hole. Kyungsoo’s eyes remain fixed on Baekhyun’s as he slowly inserts two of his fingers. “Is this okay?”

Kyungsoo swallows. “Yeah,” he says, and his voice is a little choked up. Well. If Baekhyun gets to finger him, he might as well reciprocate. Kyungsoo taps Baekhyun’s thigh. “Lift,” he says, and when Baekhyun complies, a questioning look on his face, he slides one of his own legs in between. This seems to help Baekhyun get the idea, and he shifts his pelvis slightly to give Kyungsoo better access, which he takes advantage of. His fingers aren’t wet, but Baekhyun’s ass is loose enough that two fingers slide in without too much trouble.

Baekhyun lets out a soft noise. “That’s nice, Soo,” he breathes, and when Kyungsoo starts moving his hand, Baekhyun gets a look on his face like he’s about to cry.

So obviously Kyungsoo kisses him. Baekhyun starts moving his fingers, and Kyungsoo is still so sensitive, but it feels good all the same. They continue on like that, not exactly moving in any particular direction, not chasing release, and Kyungsoo likes it. He’s gotten over the weird I’m-fucking-my-best-friend feeling, and he’s glad to spend time with Baekhyun like this. With Baekhyun, it’s more of a competitive, yet friendly and casual feeling, while when he’s with Minseok, it’s comfortable and fierce at the same time. Both are nice.

The noises behind him speed up, and Jongin is letting out hiccups with every slap of their hips.

“Just like that, Jongin,” Minseok breathes, and Jongin lets out a cry. Baekhyun grins against Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“Loud, isn’t he?” Baekhyun says. “It’s difficult when Chanyeol is home.”

Kyungsoo lets out a chuckle. “I think Minseok and I have scarred Jongdae, more than once, too. I did apologize, though.”

“Why apologize?” Baekhyun asks, and scissors his fingers. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches. He doesn’t really want to come again tonight, but Baekhyun has him on the way. “Own up to your sex. Also, I’ve been curious, but I guess that answers the question. Do you guys fuck Jongdae, too?”

Kyungsoo pauses in his movements. “Like we’re doing with you, right now? No. I don’t think he’d want to, anyway,” he says, and when Baekhyun wiggles his hips, he continues, massaging one finger carefully around his prostate.

Baekhyun’s dick is hard again against Kyungsoo’s thigh, and he’s letting out soft pants, almost like a puppy. Well. If they’re at this stage, he might as well give in.

Kyungsoo wriggles his free arm under Baekhyun’s waist, and uses the leverage it gives him to pull them closer. This way he can get a better angle for his wrist, and he takes advantage of that to continue fucking his fingers inside Baekhyun.

“Unnh, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun nearly moans. He grinds his dick against Kyungsoo’s, and Kyungsoo thinks that the sight makes the top five hottest things he’s ever seen.

“Having fun over there?” Minseok laughs, still thrusting into Jongin. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder, and he has Jongin bent nearly in half, hands pressing his knees towards his shoulders. Jongin’s head is thrown back, and wow, Kyungsoo would love to lick his neck.

“Lots of it,” Kyungsoo replies. Baekhyun lets out a breathless chuckle and resumes moving his fingers inside him.

“Pay attention to me,” he whines. “I’m so close, just a little harder?”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says quietly, turning his head back towards Baekhyun. He studies his face: there’s a blush painted across Baekhyun’s cheeks, and it trails down his neck towards his chest. He looks beautiful, and Kyungsoo tells him so.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says, gritting his teeth, and Kyungsoo kisses him, speeding his fingers up until Baekhyun is convulsing in his arms, his cum spilling between them. Kyungsoo keeps up his movements until he comes down, eyelids fluttering shut.

“Hey, shh, don’t fall asleep on me yet,” Kyungsoo mutters, slowly withdrawing his fingers as to not cause Baekhyun any unnecessary discomfort.

Baekhyun grumbles, but opens his eyes again. “Sorry. I’ll get you now,” he says. He wriggles about for a few moments. “Scoot up a little, will you? At this rate I’m going to strain my wrist.”

Kyungsoo complies, now eager for his own orgasm. Baekhyun nestles his head into Kyungsoo’s chest, and his fingers speed up, now at a much better angle. Kyungsoo moans, and the sound is loud among the heavy noises of panting and Jongin’s squeaks.

“There’s my Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says, and does something with his fingers that makes Kyungsoo jerk.

“Right there, but harder,” he orders, grinding down. He can hear Baekhyun’s laugh, but that’s not important right now. Baekhyun does comply, though, and Kyungsoo swears as he comes, muscles taut.

He lets out a breath. “I’m seriously done now, Baekhyun, please let’s stop.”

“Fine by me,” Baekhyun mutters, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on Kyungsoo’s sheets. He would mind, but he’s just going to wash them immediately after anyway. Rolling onto his back, Kyungsoo lets out a breath and relaxes. Sex really is a good way to relieve tension, he realizes. Baekhyun takes the opportunity presented to him and moves closer, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s chest.

Kyungsoo is fine with him being there, so he looks over at where Minseok and Jongin are still going. “Minseok has great stamina,” Baekhyun comments sleepily.

“He just knows how to hold back,” Kyungsoo replies, and reaches a hand out to run his fingers through Jongin’s hair. Minseok has a hand at the base of Jongin’s dick, probably to prevent him from coming, and Jongin is pleading.

“Minseok, please let me come?”

Minseok shakes his head, sweat dripping down and making his hair look damp. “Not quite yet, I think you can go little longer,” he says, and slows his pace. The corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth twitch up. They do this occasionally when they’re together. Minseok loves dragging it out, and Kyungsoo must say that he loves the results. There’s something extremely satisfying about slowly climbing the peak and then crashing down afterwards. Jongin is in for a real treat.

“At least speed up,” Jongin whines, trying to urge him on. Minseok just grins.

“We’ll get there. Careful, now,” he warns, and removes his hand from around Jongin’s dick. Jongin lets out a shuddery gasp, and Minseok slowly starts to increase the rate of his thrusts. Kyungsoo’s eyes are glued to Minseok’s thighs, and he’s amazed by the power behind them.

“Jongin is pretty, isn’t he?” Baekhyun whispers. “I like the way he blushes.”

“Mm,” Kyungsoo half-heartedly agrees, still eyeing Minseok. “Very nice.”

Baekhyun snorts, and settles in further to watch. Jongin has a knuckle in his mouth now, but it doesn’t do much to muffle the noises he’s making. Minseok thrusts into him hard one, two, three, four times, and then Jongin is coming, white coating his skin all the way up to his collarbone. He’s still shuddering when Minseok grunts and finishes into the condom.

While Minseok cleans up, Jongin turns to face Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. “Damn,” he says, voice hoarse. He’s still trying to blink away the haze. “If that’s what he does every time, Kyungsoo, I think I’m a little jealous.”

Kyungsoo laughs, mostly recovered from the lethargy of his own orgasm some ten minutes ago. “Not every time. You can’t have him, though, he’s mine.”

“And Baekhyun’s fingers are mine,” Jongin giggles. “Don’t think I didn’t see you enjoying that.”

“I’m very good at that, aren’t I?” Baekhyun asks proudly. Kyungsoo slaps his bare waist, and he yelps.

“Shh. No bragging,” Kyungsoo says. 

Minseok returns with a box of tissues and a pair of the boxers he leaves at Kyungsoo’s place for times like this. “Please clean yourselves,” he says, and tosses the box on the bed. Kyungsoo glares at him until he relents and grabs a few tissues.

“Yes, sure, I’ll wipe the jizz off your body for you, Kyungsoo, how thoughtless of me to forget,” he grumbles.

Kyungsoo pats his head fondly after wiping it off. “I appreciate that, thank you.” Minseok chuckles, and flops down next to him. Baekhyun has still yet to move a muscle.

“I don’t wanna get up,” he mutters.

Kyungsoo flicks him. “You can stay here for ten minutes, but after that you need to get up and shower, or something, jesus.” He shifts around, and winces. The silicone-based lube, while a good choice for long-term activity, is still slick and sticky inside him.

“I can’t just fall asleep?”

This time it’s Jongin who laughs. “No.”

\--

The rest of the weekend passes in a blur of required readings and movies, and by the time Monday swings around, Kyungsoo has nearly gotten over any awkwardness he has. Which is good, because Baekhyun is present for a large portion of his school life.

They get off the elevator together, Kyungsoo finishing up a text to Minseok. He winces; his ass still kind of hurts from Friday night.

“Nice limp,” Baekhyun says, one eyebrow raised.

Kyungsoo looks back at him. “Thanks?” He holds the door to the history lounge open, and allows Baekhyun to walk in before him. “It’s not that bad, but still.”

Baekhyun has a grin on his face. “I’m not sorry.”

“I... really didn’t expect you to be.”

Laughter erupts, and one of the other grad students in there sends them a look. Kyungsoo doesn’t like that guy, anyway. They take their seats at the usual table, and Kyungsoo spreads his papers out. He really should have done more grading this weekend, but he was busy, and it doesn’t really matter.

Baekhyun has his chin resting on stacked fists. “I can’t believe we actually did that,” he says quietly, and Kyungsoo looks up at him.

“What do you mean?”

He waves one hand. “You know. The thing. I can’t believe we actually went through with it.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “Why? Do you regret it, or something?”

Baekhyun immediately shakes his head. “No, no way in hell do I regret that. It was great. So great I can hardly believe it.”

“I guess you’ve got a point there,” Kyungsoo says, and goes back to his papers. “I agree, though, it was a lot of fun.”

“Mhm. You have a nice butt.”

Kyungsoo chooses to ignore that comment. Baekhyun kicks him lightly under the table, and focuses on his own work. About ten minutes later, he looks up again.

“Kyungsoo,” he hisses.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Weird question, but would you be opposed to doing it again?” Baekhyun asks, quietly.

Kyungsoo thinks about this. Would he really be opposed to doing it again? “No, I wouldn’t be opposed. Let’s not do it every week, but I’d do it again.”

Baekhyun beams at him. “Great. I still have some things I want to try, with both you and Minseok.”

The other student is looking at them, Kyungsoo can tell.

“Not so loud, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> t h a n k s f o r r e a d i n g i g u e s s Next part will be up in less than a month; there are like 5 left.


End file.
